


Visiting home

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [11]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott and Jaal visit his family for a celebration. And Scott at first feels like an outsider. Luckily Sahuna is there to help. But then a call changes their plans.





	Visiting home

He watched the hustle and bustle happening around him and felt a little lost and out of place. Going with Jaal home to help celebrate an Angara holiday had seemed like a good idea but now he was here. Dozens of Angara surrounded him, all busy with assorted tasks to get the house ready for the celebration. He had tried to help too but so far he had found no task to do that an Angara couldn’t do even faster than he could. So here he was, leaning against a wall, feeling like an outsider. A feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time in this house.

“Scott, come here”, Sahuna waved him over to the table she stood at. He wandered over to see the table full of assorted fruits and vegetables, most of which he didn’t recognize. The other three Angara at the table smiled at him, shifting over so he had a spot to stand beside Sahuna.  
“You can keep us company while we work. I’m glad you were able to take time away from your duties to be here.”  
“I wasn’t.”He smiled as Sahuna looked at him, curiously. “Technically, the Tempest is here on a survey expedition of your vault.”

“I like that”, Vaasana laughed. “Very clever. They work you too hard. You deserve time away.”  
“It’s not so bad anymore. Especially since Sara has finally joined the team.”  
“Remind me again”, said Feladyr, slicing a round bluish fruit. “Sara is the eldest?”  
“Actually, we’re...” He trailed off as he remembered who he was speaking to. Remembered how Angara culture worked. “Yes, she’s older. By a minute. Barely counts.”  
“Spoken just like the youngest of the litter”, Taaveet teased him before turning to her mothers. “Mothers, this is really hard. Can’t someone else do it?”  
“Your name was chosen”, Vaasana insisted. “It’s your contribution this year. Stop complaining and it will be done faster.”

“What are you doing”, he asked, watching her struggle to peel a tiny round fruit in her hand. He picked one out of the bowl and within seconds had it peeled and place in the bowl of already peeled fruits.  
He looked back up to see all four Angara looking at him in amazement.  
“Sorry. I guess I shouldn’t have---“  
“Yes, you should have”, said, Taaveet. “Mothers, please.”  
“Only if it’s okay with him”, Sahuna said. “Scott, would you mind doing the rest?”  
“Not at all.”  
“Yes”, Taaveet exclaimed. “I’m free.”  
“Not so fast”, smiled Feladyr. “Go see if they could use an extra hand setting up the tables.”  
Taaveet groaned but she went.

The hustle and bustle continued around him but he stopped noticing it, focusing on his task and the stories Jaal’s mothers were telling him and the questions they were asking. He listened to and answered every one, only occasionally stumbling for a word and needing help. He had come a long way from his first visit to Jaal’s home. He was no longer the strange alien Jaal had dragged home for a visit. He had become part of the family.

He dropped the last peeled fruit into the bowl and dusted off his hands.  
“Okay, that’s done. What’s next?”  
“That would have taken Taaveet at least three hours and you did it in half an hour”, said Vaasana, looking into the bowl.  
“What can I say? I’m good with my hands.”  
“Yes, you are”, Jaal purred behind him.  
He felt heat flood his face as he whirled around and wrapped his arms around Jaal, burying his face in his rofjinn.

“Sure, tease me when I haven’t seen you for two hours. And in front of your mothers too.”  
“I missed you too, Taoshay.”  
He unburied his face and kissed him before touching his forehead to his.  
“Missed you. Love you, Taoshay.” He pulled back so he could see Jaal fully. “Did you come over just so you can tease me?”  
“It is a very enjoyable part of my day. But no. Sara called me.”  
“Sara called you? Why would she call you but not...” He glanced down at his omni-tool. His silenced, blinking with missed alerts omni-tool. “Oops.”  
“She called me when she couldn’t reach you. She needs to speak with you. It sounded important.”  
“Okay. Excuse me.” 

He stepped away from the table and found a quiet corner. Well, almost quiet. He opened his omni-tool and called Sara, smiling as her face appeared on his screen. “Hello, yalaon. You called?”  
“You’ve gone native, I see. Can you and Jaal return to the Tempest?”  
He heard Peebee say something but he couldn’t understand her.  
“Hold on a moment.” He flicked through his omni-tool until he found his translator, turning it back on. “Say that again, Peebee.  
“How did you not here me? Is your translator broken or something?”  
“Something. It was turned off.”  
“Ignore her”, Sara said. “It was nothing you probably haven’t heard a thousand times already. But seriously, no translator at all?”  
“Nope.”  
“Show off.”  
“What did you want?”

“Gil got the call. Are you coming or are we leaving you two here?”  
“Jill couldn’t have waited one more day?”  
“Don’t think she had a say in the matter. You coming, Uncle Pathfinder?”  
“You did say you would be there”, Jaal said, speaking behind him before wrapping his arms around him. “I believe your exact words were wouldn’t miss it.”  
“Hey, Jaal”, Sara said. “Sorry to interrupt the festivities.”  
“I could think of nothing better on a day celebrating family then to add to ours. Give us twenty minutes.”  
“Okay. Give my love to everyone there. See you soon.” She hung up.

Jaal was right. He had promised Gil he would be there for him. And Gil was his family too. Just like everyone on the Tempest. Just like everyone here. He had gone from just him and Sara to two new families. The thought still amazed him.

They made their good byes and hurried to the Tempest. And not long after reaching Eos, their family grew by one more. As Meri was placed in his arms, he realized Jaal had been right. Adding to their family was the perfect way to celebrate this day.


End file.
